Sailor Moon Or Xman!
by Kyo-Groupie
Summary: I suck at summaries, I am much better at writing, though this fanfic is randomand does not show any skills, well whatever, this is about sailor moon and xmen fighting over people with power, their in a middle of a war ... lots of gernades... and blowing u


**Sailor Moon Or X-men: A Past That Makes Me Wanted Dead**

I'm an ordinary girl; I'm an ordinary girl. I had to keep telling myself I was ordinary otherwise I would think that I was odd. I know I am only lying, by saying I'm ordinary but really I am odd. But is it not okay to lie to myself? I think if you were in my position you would be lying to yourself too! I know there is importance in accepting yourself for who you are, but if I accepted myself for who I was … lets just say there would be problems!

"Welcome to our school" teachers and students had been saying to me all day. I smiled and thanked them, but really I was hating them. I wanted to hurt them so bad. They were putting on an act. I can promise you that once I have been here for a week or so, they all will be staying as far away from me as possible. I couldn't blame them, if I was like them, I would be afraid of me too!

I hated how at the school we had to wear stupid uniforms! It was like being in a play. Dressed as someone else, pretending to be someone else. When you really are you. When I wear the uniform it is just like tricking the audience into believing you are someone else. I didn't want it to seem like I was tricking people. The school uniforms that we had to wear often made people believe that all the students were kind and smart, but still bubbly enough to be a kid. This created an image that was far from being what I was.

" You walk home this way?" exclaimed a girl running up beside me. From what I could remember this girl was a big dope head.

" Ya" I answered when what I really wanted to say was, " Obviously!" I always tried to change my attitude when I went to a new school. I wanted to change, I wanted to be normal, and I wanted to be liked by other people. But eventually I explode and my true colors begin to show.

After a few minutes of silence the girl smiled, " I know you have powers"

I glanced at her hiding my shock. I figured she was just joking around. She was too smiley to be telling the truth. If there is anyone out there like me then they would feel the way I do about my powers. They are a curse! Powers aren't what like comics make them out to be, they aren't really good for anything. Sure you could save the world bit by bit. But you would never be satisfied with what you have done. People are still going to die, people are still going to be robbed, people are still going to be tempted to steal, people will always hold grudges. The reason being, that they are only people. If anyone hasn't noticed there are also people being born. And I believe in destiny, everything happens for a reason. We shouldn't try to interfere with life. People may argue that I have been giving powers for the purpose to save, but I choose to believe other wise.

" I have powers too! I use them to fight for justice!" she smiled again. She seemed proud to be saying what she was.

I couldn't help but think that she's probably not only a complete dope head but a nut as well! I wondered if she lived at a nut house. Though as the seconds went by I wondered if her words could possibly be true. And if they were what would they mean to me?

" THIS ONES MINE SAILOR MOON! "Called a voice from above. I looked up to see a bunch of people; they looked different, not normal! They looked as if they all possessed some kind of great power.

I heard a noise from behind me and turned to see four girls run up behind Sailor Moon. They were girls from the high school in several of my classes. Unlike dope head, these girls were smart!

" No she's sailor scout material" yelled dope head.

" NOT WHILE I'M HERE!" growled a guy transforming onto what appeared to be a wolf, with human features! I had to admit that was pretty cool!

Dope head and the four girls started to chant, making me turn around. They were spinning in circles. They transformed into themselves wearing a different uniform. Each of the girl's uniform was a different colour, and each girl had a wand that stands for a different planet. I had to admit when they span around in a circle, the starts and sparkles flying around them was pretty cool!

" LET HER CHOOSE!" roared the wolf, sounding pretty confident that I would pick his team.

" FINE!" shouted dope head, " Would you rather be with us or them. Remember if you join us you get to take on a planet, and get to wear these CUTE super SHORT MINI SKIRTS! "

" Or join us who have no uniforms, you can wear whatever you want, and you can use your powers for what pleases you, even for REVENGE!" smiled the wolf man with a devious glint to his eyes.

" Hmm, let me think this over, can I be Milky Way?" I asked the dope head.

" Of course" said dope head, her eyes feeling with hope.

" No fair she gets to pick her planet!" pouted one of the scouts.

" Do I have to wear the skirt?" I asked. If she said yes I would have to consider about the other people, whatever they were called again!

" Uh huh" answered dope head slowly, wondering if she had answered to my liking.

" I get to be Milky Way if I join the scouts, or I can join the …" I mumbled.

" X-men" the wolf man growled.

" Ok alright … so if I join the x-men I can wear whatever I want. This is going to be a tricky decision," I mumbled.

The two groups were awaiting my answer. I had not attention on answering them. Or at least not yet!

" Let me sleep on it?" I asked.

Both groups agreed to let me sleep on it. As I sad it's to bad for them I have not attention on answering them. I wouldn't like to join either of their groups. Neither is fit for me. Knowing that there are other people out there like me is a little scary. I'll have to fix this problem so I can rest peacefully at night.

I formulated a plan in my head, and no it was not to run away, otherwise it would be a huge goose chase. Okay I don't like the sound of goose chase, so I have decided to change it to a huge rat chase. I decided that my plan would only work if I had a good nights rest, which I did have. I guess it was because I knew my plan was too brilliant, therefore I had no reasons to be fearful.

NEXT MORNING

The next morning we, sailor scouts, x-men and me gathered in the same place as before. I stood in the middle of the groups.

" Have you made your decision yet?" both groups asked fearful of what me answer would be.

" Yes" I smiled, " I thought about it, and have considered all my options and I have decided that …"

I reached my hands into my pockets. I could feel the cold metal of four oval objects. I knew that this action was the genius part of my plan. To them the motion of putting my hands in my pockets was a nervous action. Little did they know that they had all just made their match?

" YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL!" I yelled as I threw grenades at the x-men and the sailor scouts. I was hoping that the turnout included all the sailor scouts, and all the x-men. That way I would never have to go through this.

I watched in amusements as the grenades hit the sailor scouts, once they had been hit they exploded into millions of pieces of rose petals; I turned to see what had happened to the x-men. The x-men had exploded into rose thorns.

I thought the rose petals described the sailor scouts totally. Like flower petals they stuck out, not because of up most beauty, but because they were cheery. And to me one thing the sailor scouts are, or at least were too cheery! Or at least dope head was!

The thorns described the x-men because they were not the prettiest looking things, they don't stand out. But they have a cutting edge smoothness to them! Though they are annoying, just as much as a prick on the thumb. (Why is it that the smallest of cuts seem to hurt the most?)

Okay my thoughts turned form the flower petal and thorns to what I have just done.

" MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed. That had been fun! Now my true colors were showing. I looked around at the mess, I picked up and pencil and a piece of paper that had appeared out of nowhere. Yes, my power is …(DAH DAH DAH sound effects) … WRITING POWER!

I am still learning the skills of this power. It is a power I enjoy, and have only recently realized. I have crazy thought that I convert onto paper. Hello my name id KyoGroupie, and what you have read is not only a fanfic but also reality. The sailor scouts and x-men that I have yet to blow up are after me. I will write about how I finally conquer the world!

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA" I LAUGH EVILY!

Oh, just so you know my usual fanfics aren't this crazy, I was just really really hyper when I wrote this. So if you want a taste of my real writing skills read a different fanfic of mine, oh and I forgot to mention I don't own any of the characters from x-men or sailor moon, though I own myself (sounds wrong Oo) I'm also very sorry I was calling sailor moon a dope head, I just forget her name, how many years ago did I watch sailor moon? Not knowing her name just proves that I don't own her, I don't think I would want to own her no offense to fans, sorry to make you mad or sad w/e one it is!

P.S. don't tell them where I'm hiding!

P.P.S. I'm not really as weird as this fan fic makes me sound! XD

P.P.P.S. Please R&R and someone please tell me what Sailor Moon's

name is!

P.P.P.P.S. Sorry if it's spaced out a lot! They said to space it otu a lot, so I did, I hope it doesn't look as bad when you look at it, as it is to me staring at in in this doc manager...


End file.
